I Summon The Flood
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Zexion needs to stop running away and start facing up to his emotions and Demyx is there to bringit out of him once and for all. Demyx x Zexion Yaoi


_I don't own the characters nor the game of which they come from! Just the plot of my fanfiction._I Summon The Flood

What am I supposed to do when you wont listen to me? I told you that I love you and I know that you damn well feel the same way so why did you run? I know you talk about me with Roxas and Sora, I know that you do, I can hear you pretty easy seen as though I'm sat in the next room. I heard you call me perfect, call me the love of your life and I heard you even say that you had dreamed of me on many occasions.

Even Axel knows how you feel about me and you two aren't exactly friends are you? So why am I the only person you can't admit it to Zexion? After I admitted it to you?

I remember the first time I met you, before the Organization turned good, you were this horrible little blue haired book worm who looked down on everybody, frightening everyone around you with your some what psychotic glares, but yet when I said hello to you, you didn't do anything…just stared as if you were startled by headlights.

I knew you liked me from then on and when Xemnas finally got it into his head that we had to in fact be good in order to win our hearts back, we became closer and closer, so close in fact that you even started talking to other members.

Your life got easier because of me and you repay me by running the first second that you realize that you have to start expressing your deeper emotions?

"Demyx!" Roxas was the one who yelled my name; he was sitting beside Namine and Axel on the castles giant blue couch, "are you okay?" how could I possibly be okay when he wont even look at me anymore?

"I'm fine," I forced my goofy smile onto my face, something I know my Somebody, Myde, used to do often.

"Just go and look for him," Axel whispered as he sat down beside me. He was a rather caring person despite how he acts around everyone else, because Roxas, Namine, 'him' and myself are close to him; he allows his true nature to be seen.

"He doesn't care," I felt my body shake as an aching feeling rumbled through my body.

"Demyx," a soft pale hand rested upon my cheek and I smiled weakly, such an adorable girl, I wish she had been born my little sister because I loved her so much, "he loves you too, but…he's afraid," my attention was caught and reeled in like a fish at the word 'afraid' and my eyes widened, "he always hides, he's never been able to open up to anyone but you Demyx," Namine smiled and brushed a few of my dirty blonde strands from my face, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Namine," I whispered and she smiled even more as her giant blue eyes gazed at me.

"He's in the library," Roxas was suddenly kneeling in front of me and I felt a little claustrophobic with them all surrounding me.

What if they were wrong?

"Wish me luck guys," I put on a cheery voice as I got up and dodged around them.

I pretty sure that if I had a heart that it would have been racing a mile an hour as I climbed those cold stone steps towards the library where you spent most of your days. I was so nervous…frightened you could say that you wouldn't want to see me ever again just because I said I loved you.

My hair seemed to deflate along with my mood as I caught a glance of it in my reflection and I rolled my eyes, you would laugh at me as I tried to make an attempt to win you over with me looking like I have a strange nest on my head.

"Zexion?" I called out not in the slightest expecting an answer to come my way but I tried again as I peered around the bookshelves.

I hated the fact that I knew that you were ignoring me and I sometimes look at myself and laugh thinking about how idiotic I am to fall for such a man but I now know why…Namine helped me figure it out.

I spotted you sitting on a large cushioned chair with a book resting on your curled up legs. Your blue hair falling gracefully around your face in a frame as you pushed your glasses up your nose before they fell off.

"Zexion," you jumped in your chair and your book fell to the floor with a loud bang and I saw your eyes widening as you realized who I was, "please talk to me!" I shouted and I saw a flash of fear in your eyes.

My face fell as I watched you walk towards the library door and I gritted my teeth, I wasn't going to be ignored again, I thrust my hands out to the side and water began to run down the walls in a shape of a large bowl, blocking off all of the exits and you turned around with your hand still extended as you had been about to grab the door handle.

"Demyx I want to leave," your 'I can't be bothered' tone pissed me off endlessly as it's how you used to sound.

"I know why you ran away from me!" I yelled and I stared down at the water that was surrounding up completely, trapping us, "you're afraid!" I continued and I heard a small gasp escape your lips and I smiled warmly knowing I had gotten it right and I walked over to you, my boots splashing noisily in the water, my hands coming down on your slender shoulders, "you've spent so long hiding your emotions that you're afraid to show them because you've never had a reaction to them before, you don't know how to express yourself," I was rambling and I knew that you knew I was as it was an annoying habit I had. My body suddenly warmed up dramatically as your arms came around my waist, your face burying itself in my chest, your small body shaking as you cried and I slipped you up in my arms, lifting you off of the wet floor so your head could rest on my shoulder where it was more comfortable.

"I'm sorry," I beam at your words and I giggle a bit as I held you tightly around the waist as I felt you swaying your feet and I realized that I had in fact lifted you completely off of the ground.

"It's alright," I whisper with a cheery grin and your gorgeous aqua eyes gaze at me making my cheeks flush deeply.

"No it's not, I hurt you," you whimper as your gloved hand pulled at the collar of my coat shyly and I gasped as I felt your lips shyly kiss the base of my neck, only once though.

And then it happened, our lips connected in a soft, shy and sweet first kiss, your small hand tugging my collar a little more so you could push your lips more onto mine, my mind went completely blank and my water control left me causing it to come crashing down all around us, drenching us to the bone and you pulled away laughing as you peered at me through your wet bangs.

"I shouldn't kiss people when they should be concentrating," you blushed and I lowered you to the floor, the water instantly coming up to your waist and I resisted the temptation to pull a midget joke out on you.

"No you shouldn't, you're distracting," I pointed my finger in the air and you smile at me, catching me off guard with another kiss as you stand on your tip toes to reach me.

"I…love you, Demyx,"

_Another request fanfiction! God Zexion x Demyx are my drug at the moment but I'm a little unhappy about this fanfiction as it's not as long as I wanted it to be D: but I still hope you all like it and please review ^^_


End file.
